


Before Dawn

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3 am, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Three in the morning.Who are you willing to answer the phone for?Who do you call? text?





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> There is irony I wrote this in the middle of the night and is now post near 3 am.
> 
> 3 am talks square.

[ **02:59 AM** ]

_Buzz Buzz_

Ryouta was drawn awake by the soft vibration of his phone. Groaning, he reached for it without opening his eyes. Rolling on to his back, he flipped his phone open, ignoring the sharp pain of the light. He clicked his messaging app open.

_Kurokocchi <3 _

Ryouta scrambled up into a sitting position, turning on his bedside lamp. Kurokocchi rarely messaged him first during the day let alone in the middle of the night.

Opening the message:

_Kise-kun, are you awake?_

He replied back quickly.

 _Yes, are you okay, Kurokocchi?_ (❁°͈▵°͈)

He stared at the screen as it sent and he waited for a reply.

[ **03:02 AM** ]

_Buzz Buzz_

Sudden vibration nearly had him tossing his phone out of his hands. He quickly switched the vibrate off.

_Is your leg okay?_

Ryouta took that as Kurokocchi not wanting to talk about why he was awake at three in the morning. Though the question did make him suspicious that Kurokoicchi was over-worrying again.

Kurokocchi always worried too much and it invaded his sleep by not letting him sleep or nightmares.

 _Doctors say some rest, and no strenuous activity for a while means it should be fine._ (*^▽^*)b

He didn’t say anything about how the doctors told him he was lucky and the strict limits he was chafing under. 

_I am glad, Kise-kun will be okay._

It was followed up quickly by another text before he could reply.

_Follow the doctor’s recommendations, Kise-kun._

His let out a huff of a laugh, Kurokocchi, of course, would read between the lines.  

 _I will don’t worry Kurokocchi!_ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ _Soon I will be back training with my team to beat Seirin!_ ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

He sent back, smiling before it dropped as he followed up with:

_Are you sure you are okay?_

[ **03:07 AM** ]

After a couple minutes of silent. Ryouta almost thought Kurokocchi fell as sleep but his phone lit up again.

_I am fine, Kise-kun. I simply wanted to know if you were okay. I apologize for keeping you awake._

He shook his head at the unnecessary apology in his eyes even if Kurokocchi couldn’t see it.

Kurokoicchi had one of the handfuls of numbers that he programmed to always vibrate even on Do Not Disturb mode. They were all numbers Ryouta would answer rain or shine. Three in the morning or not.  ~~Distant or not.~~

 _I am okay_ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ _Kurokocchi!_

_And Kurokocchi,  you can message any time. It’s no problem._

[ **03:11 AM]**

_Thank you, Ryouta. Good Night._

Ryouta smiled, Kurokocchi only slipped first names when he was on the edge between sleep and awake.

_Good Night, Tetsuya. Sweet Dreams!_

He set his phone to the side after double checking his alarm was still on and then flicked the light off.

Getting comfortable, he didn’t have to wait long before sleep overcame him again.

He dreamed of laughter, basketball, and friends.

[ **03:21 AM** ]


End file.
